Malinda Tanit
Malinda Tanit (マリンダ·タニ, Marinda Tani) is a member of the Bishokukai and is the Sixth Branch Chief, making her in charge of gathering Ingredients for the organization.. Appearance Malinda is a very androgynous and flat-chested young woman, to the point were people who don't know her think she is actually a bishōnen man. She has black hair, split pupils in golden eyes, fangs, a large reptilian tail and reptilian hands. A most noticeable feature are her large draconian wings, but she can easily hide them under her clothes when necessary. The scales on her body are a dark red color. She usually wears a high collar shirt and a light trench coat and black slacks in order to make use of her looks. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Dragon Cells: being a member of the Bishokukai, she was injected with Gourmet Cells and gained some draconic abilities. Because of the Cells, she grew scales and gained incredible strength. However, because of her reptilian growths, she has become cold-blooded and has trouble properly maintaining her body temperature. After the cells were injected and stabalized, she had draconic wings and a prehensile tail grafted onto her body. The wings and tail came from an unnamed Dragon Beast that the organization had recently killed. She has since become very preficient in the use of her tail and has gained some skill at flying with her wings. *'Flight': Malinda has shown that she can use her wings to fly. However, it takes a lot of energy for her to properly fly, so if she does use her wings it's either to glide or as a last resort. *'Prehensile Tail': Malinda can use her tail to grab things and its size makes it able to support her body weight but makes her unable to sleep on her back. There is also enough strength in her tail that she is capable of easily breaking her target's bones just by swinging her tail. **'Perforation' (穿孔, Senkō): other than breaking bones, Malinda can also control her tail well enough to pierce her target with her tail. She can control her tail with enough dexterity and speed to rapidly punch several holes in the body of her target. The piercing ability is granted by focusing Appetite Energy at the tip of her tail. ***'Egg Piercer' (卵の穿孔, Tamago no senkō): a much more precise attack. Due to the precision that is required, Malinda usually either uses this to ambush her target or she finds some way to immobilize them first. By putting all of the strength of her tail behind the attack, she uses her tail to pierce her target's head. Usually, she pierces the target's head through the soft area between the chin and neck and then into the skull. *'Scales': Malinda's scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. They also increase how destructive her normal attacks are. **'Sharkskin Grater' (鮫肌おろし金, Samehada Oroshigane): by dragging her scales against the grain on her opponent, the least her opponent gets away with from this is just being skinned and the worst is loosing everything down to the bone. *'Cold-blooded': because of her reptilian cells, Malinda has become poikilothermic (cold-blooded) and makes it difficult for her to properly maintain her body temperature. When it she gets cold, she becomes sluggish and tired. Because of this, she always has a heavy jacket with her as well as something edible to warm her up, such as coffee. *'Superhuman Strength': in spite of her appearance, Malinda is actually several times stronger than the average human. She has proven herself capable of lifting things several times her own body weight with minimal effort. However, she is nowhere near as strong as many of the remaining members of the Bishokukai. Intimidation: is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. *'Ulu' (ウル, Uru, lit from Inuktitut Woman's Knife): Malinda, by spreading her fingers apart, creates a fan-shaped blade that is connected to a handle that is parallel to the blade by a small, cylindrical stem. Malinda can attack by thrusting or slicing. This is an all-purpose knife that can be used for skinning, cleaning and cutting up Ingredients. Due to the fact that she creates an all purpose knife with this technique, she tends to use this the most. **'Blade Dance' (刃の舞, Ha no Mai, lit Dance of the Blade): *'Mortar and Pestle' (すり鉢とすりこぎ, Suribachi to Suri Kogi): Malinda creates a ceramic bowl, the Mortar that the target fits into, by cupping her right hand and then with her left hand creates a ceramic, heavy club-shaped object, the end of which is used for crushing and grinding which is the Pestle. With the target in the Mortar, Malinda repeatedly drives her left fist into her right hand and grinds her fist into her palm between thrusts. This grinds, crushes and/or mixes the target into a powder or paste. **'Mortar Bell' (モルタル鐘, Morutaru Kane): cupping her right hand, her knuckles facing herself, she creates the mortar. Then, with her left hand, she creates the pestle and then strikes her right hand with her left. This causes the pestle to strike the base of the mortar. This strike then creates a high pitched ringing that serves more as a distraction, or signal, than an attack, but can still cause damage if one is close enough to the source of the sound. ***Mortar Techniques ****'Mortar Dome' (モルタルドーム, Morutarudōmu): Malinda cups her right hand, but instead of holding the target in the bowl, she turns it over to trap the target within the overturned Mortar. ****'Mortar Shield' (モルタルシールド, Morutarushīrudo): Malinda cups her right hand, her palm facing herself and generates the ceramic bowl. With the base of the bowl facing the incoming attack, it helps disipate the impact through the rest of the bowl. *****'Mortar Shell' (モルタルシェル, Morutarusheru): Malinda wraps her Mortar Shield around herself for protection. Alternatively, and more commonly, she creates the Mortar Shield on her back like a turtle shell. ***Pestle Techniques ****'Pestle Punch' (乳棒パンチ, Nyūbō Panchi): Malinda creates the Pestle with her left fist and punches at her target. Alternatively she could swing her fist and treat the Pestle more like a bat. Trivia *Malinda is a name that is a variant spelling of English Melinda, meaning either "black/dark serpent" or "sweet serpent." *Tanit is a Phoenician myth name of a goddess of love, the moon and the stars, possibly meaning "serpent lady. In Egyptian her name means "land of Neith." *Blade Dance was inspired in part by Korean and Japanese fans that were used for fighting or warfare. Behind the Scenes *Appearance and abilities are that of Dracosa the Dragonewt from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou *Birthday is the same as Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Bishokukai Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Female Category:Females Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Human